Wig
by AsininePlunge
Summary: Natasha finds some Avenger wigs.


Prompt: Wig

Rated: T

Pairing: None

A/N: I don't really know how to write Natasha but I'll give it try here. And honestly, I don't know where this idea came from.

* * *

"Oh god."

Bruce stared at the monstrosity that was sitting on Natasha's head. Where she even got the thing was beyond Bruce's comprehension. It's vivid purple and green color was hurting his eyes.

"What? Don't you like it, Dr. Banner? I thought it very fitting."

Natasha smirked at Bruce and flipped her hair, or wig. She had somehow found a wig that represented the Hulk. The top half an almost perfect match to Hulk's green tinted skin and the bottom half a purple for his stark industry made pants. He had begged Tony for a black one but Tony had insisted on the purple one, he had even got down on his knees but the genius had not budged. And now the color was coming back to bite him in the butt.

"Natasha, please, take that off. I- I don't even know what to say. At least tell me you got other ones to match the rest of the team."

She gestured over to a bag on the couch. Bruce went over and dumped the contents onto the coffee table. A short red, white and blue wig fell out first, it was styled in loose curls and looked like a style straight out of the 1940's, obviously the Captain America wig. Next to fall out was a sleek wig of hot rod red and gold. It was at least waist length and straightened to perfection, somehow it gave off the vibe of being very robotic. Tony would have a field day. Thor's wig was nothing fancy, just blond, but a manly blond. It was very Thor-like.

"Um, where are yours and Clint's?"

"I believe they couldn't think of a wig idea for us. Standard black SHIELD issued suits do not make for very creative wig ideas."

Bruce was about to reply about Thor's wig not being very creative either but was interrupted by the arrival of the rest of the team.

"Jeez Tasha, what did you do to your hair? I passed by your vent earlier today and I didn't smell any dye."

"What have you been doing in my vents Legolas? I didn't build them for your use of travel. And Natalie, I'm liking the new look. Rocking the Hulk I see?"

Natasha just smirked at Tony and walked towards the coffee table. Lightning fast she snatched up the Iron Man wig and put it over Bruce's head. He sputtered in surprise and stared at everyone in shock. Tony gaped at him and shifted between staring at his face and the wig. The silence was interrupted by the uproar of laughter from Clint and Steve.

"Oh my- Oh god-! Bruce you make a very pretty girl, and Tony's colors really compliment your skin tone."

"Shut up, featherbrain. But Brucey, he's right! My colors really do make you shine! Maybe I should change Hulk's pants colors to Iron Man's colors instead of the boring black you wanted."

"Please don't."

While everyone was busy gawking at Bruce, Natasha slipped behind Steve and Clint with the Thor and Captain wig. Like she did with Bruce, she slapped the Captain wig on Clint and the Thor wig on Steve. They yelped in surprise and gained Tony and Bruce's attention. Tony was almost in tears from laughing so hard and Bruce even cracked a smile. Clint glared at Natasha and crossed his arms. Steve just blushed and looked at the ground.

"JARVIS please tell me you're taking pictures."

"Pictures and recording, sir."

"Thank you. Perfect blackmail material if I do say so myself. Clint, I got to say, America's colors aren't really for you. And Steve, grab a surfboard and take your shirt off and you'll look like a regular Californian. Where's Legolas and Natalie's wig? I call dibs on Natalie's!"

"They don't have one."

"Aw, but I want a wig too. I feel left out. Here, Bruce give me yours. I think it's only appropriate that I wear my wig."

"No."

"What do you mean no!? That wig was made for me, literally!"

"Maybe I like the wig, Tony."

"Like the wi-?"

"Yeah, maybe he likes it Tony. Come on guys, let's go show everyone how we look. Ohh, Steve I bet you Darcy will like you with that Thor wig on. It makes you look hunky."

"You guys think we could trade later. I kind of want to see what I look like with the other wigs on. And Clint, I don't need to wear the wig to have Darcy think I'm hunky."

Natasha, Bruce, Clint and Steve left the room with Tony gaping after them.

"Sir if I may?"

"Yeah JARVIS?"

"I do believe the Iron Man wig would look excellent on you."

"That's what I was saying!"


End file.
